


Once Upon a Time

by arctickchild



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctickchild/pseuds/arctickchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was never very good at fairy tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

1\. There was a war.

There were no heroes because all the heroes died first; and there were no villains, because no one was wrong and no one was right, and everyone was stupid.

People died. And countries died. And there was no victory. There were only scars.

So much for a good story.

* * *

 

2\. There was a girl.

Except she was hardly a girl, and there was nothing remotely once upon a time about her. She had hair like midnight and eyes like a storm, and she had a life that no fairy tale could do justice.

And she was brilliant, and she was reckless, and no one else noticed when she was gone.

* * *

 

3\. There was a grave.

It was a grave of tangled limbs and bloodied armour, and it held a girl who was young enough to still believe in fairy tales. She had eyes like fog and hair like the sun, and when the light hit it right she looked as if she were burning. If she had closed her eyes, it would have been easier.

She wasn't alive that long.

 

* * *

 

4\. There was a story teller.

Words were his weapon. He knew their secrets, knew how to make them breath and send them tearing through the world like a storm. And the words became stories, and the stories became legends, and the legends became weapons in their own right.

And the weapons stoked anger, and anger fueled war, and everyone who mattered died.

Varric slides the girl’s eyes shut, and wonders if he should have become a smith instead.


End file.
